Love Making
by defenderofbunnies
Summary: Roxas tries to make sense of why he and Axel are lovers, when the redhead claims not to have a heart. AkuRoku, One Shot


**A/N: Warning - contains yaoi / sexual content. One-shot; Roxas' POV. I don't own Axel, Roxas or any part of the Kingdom Hearts franchise.  
**

* * *

**Love Making**

Axel doesn't have a heart.

So if he doesn't have a heart, why does he call it love making?

We're intertwined on his bed, he's thrusting in and out of me like he does most nights, and I'm screaming with pleasure.

Does Axel feel pleasure too?

To be honest, I've never asked him. He does shudder like I do when I take him into my mouth, work him with my tongue until I'm rewarded with his sticky white liquid. He makes noises, though they're not as frantic as mine and he definitely doesn't squirm and writhe on the bed when I touch him.

He must feel it... Pleasure's not an emotion; it's like pain. I know for a fact that Nobodies feel pain.

"A-axel," I gasp, my body jerking as he slams into me relentlessly. My hands fumble for that sensitive place between my legs, and I finally find it.

"What? Sheesh, you're so impatient..."

Larger hands move over mine, ushering me away. I gnaw my lower lip, a throaty cry emitting from my vocal chords as Axel brings me closer to my zenith.

I'm so selfish, making him do all the work.

"Ugh!" My grunts become more frequent, the blissful release within touching distance. "Nnngh! Axel...!"

All I can sense as my body convulses against him is that sound that he always makes when I'm like this. It's a low hiss, and reminds me of what's to come next.

Pleasure's searing through me, just beginning to ebb away when a thick warmth spurts inside my body. My face is stained crimson; I still get embarrassed when Axel comes like that, even though this is the thirty-fourth time we've done it.

(This is something else that I like to count.)

Our pants are synchronised for a second, and then Axel rolls away from me and gets to his feet, probably going to shower. I'm left to cling to the bed, which is now completely stained with our releases. Saix is starting to get suspicious of the number of times we wash our bedlinen, which is why we alternate rooms.

"Hey, it's your turn," he says passively after five minutes have passed, throwing a towel at me as he strides out wearing the mandatory, form-fitting pants.

The shower hisses like a thousand snakes poised to strike, clear venom streaming from the head and washing away the scent of sex that still lingers over my body.

My ass is sore and I'm tentative to wash it clean. Gravity's already taken care of the mess that Axel's made inside my body but I can still feel where he's stretched me, unnaturally.

"Axel..." I begin after I've slipped my own garments back over my body and returned to the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"You said that we're best friends, right? One level above being friends?"

"Yeah."

"So... Do all best friends do what we do? I mean, Xion's our best friend too, but we don't do this with her..."

He doesn't even look at me the whole time I'm talking to him. It's like he's being forced to listen to me talk, like when we have to go to meetings... I recognise that bored expression upon his face.

"I dunno," Axel shrugs nonchalantly. "But do you want to do it with her, Roxas?"

I take my lower lip between my teeth and bite down timidly, feeling my face flush crimson. I like Xion, but the thought of us being like me and Axel...

"N-n-no, I..."

"Then it doesn't matter then, does it?"

"I guess not..." I frown. "D'you... Do you want to do that with her?"

Finally, his lips press together and a slight smirk appears upon his handsome face.

"What would you say if I did?"

"A-ah..." My face reveals my initial reaction, and Axel's smirk widens.

"It's okay though, right? After all, this is just a bit of fun. Nobodies have-"

"No hearts..." I sigh simultaneously with his words, and he ends our combined sentence with a typical "Got it memorised?".

"Idiot," Axel releases a sigh of his own in order to shatter the silence that has fallen upon us, draping a hand over his handsome, angular face.

"Huh?"

"Not you, me."

"Oh. Why?"

"I dunno."

"You're articulate as usual."

"Shut up, zombie boy."

Suddenly, I feel something coil about my waist. He's rolled over onto his side, resting on the edge of the bed and staring up at me deviously.

"Get off," I squirm a little, secretly enjoying the sensation of his arms pressing against my bare abdomen in their endeavour to bring me down onto the bed. Onto Axel.

"Where'd you learn a long word like that, anyway?" He asks after his victory, working his fingers through my tousled spikes.

"Luxord."

Axel's free hand is stroking my lower back, creeping its way to my butt again.

"Nnn... I'm still sore," I sigh.

Axel says that he likes being inside me. Sometimes I wonder whether anyone's been inside him or if he's been inside anyone else but then I get that feeling like I did just now when he talked about doing this with Xion, and when he said this was 'just for fun'.

"Hey, Axel?" I blink up at him, trying to ignore the fact that he's gently rubbing my backside.

"What?"

"If you did have a heart... If you could feel... Would you still want to 'make love' with me?"

Axel says nothing, but he glances away.

"Sorry..." I mutter, resting my head against his slender torso. "Guess that's a no, huh?"

My eyes fill with water - I don't know why. Strange beads of liquid begin to stream down my face. I taste them as they trickle across my lips; they're salty like the ice cream we eat most days on the tower. There's no sweet aftertaste, though.

Just emptiness; something that doesn't exist but is still there.

Like me and Axel, and our 'love making'.


End file.
